theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
The All Seeing Eye
The All Seeing Eye is the first episode of Weirdsister College. It was followed by Never on Friday. Mildred Hubble is now at Weirdsister College. To her dismay she finds her new roommate is none other then Ethel Hallow. She meets a cad named Hobbes but finds a new friend in Cas Crowfeather. Millie sheds some excess hair. No uniforms and boys. The new students of Weirdsister are put through a test, to see if they are strong enough. Synopsis Mildred Hubble is flying over a town of old buildings - which we can assume is Cambridge. We see a mysterious cloaked figure making a potion, and a girl riding along on a bike which has a Canadian flag on it. A posh car drives through the streets, and nearly runs over the girl on the bike, who flicks her hand and magically changes the green traffic light to red. The posh car stops and the girl on the bike rides by. Two fairly good-looking guys eating muffins look at each other and wink upon seeing this. That creepy cloaked guy we saw earlier strides through the corridors of a college. The girl on a bike looks around her and enters two big doors, which she doesn't open - they just let her straight through the middle. The door of that posh car opens. We see a pair of high-heeled shoes, and legs with a pleated skirt, going up to a very made-up looking Ethel Hallow. She walks in the same door as the girl on the bike. The two guys eating muffins run straight in through a side door after chasing away some poor scared pigeons. The creepy cloaked guy drinks a potion and disappears. Milly lands on the roof, and a cat basket appears - she looks at a sign that says "Weirdsister College." In an old fashioned office, an invisible person opens a drawer and an invisible hand picks out Mildred Hubble's file. Through a door enters a short, fat woman, who talks to the invisible person. However, she lets him escape as a bell goes to warn her of Milly's arrival in the tower. Milly comes down from the tower, and is immediately fined by the short fat woman (who tells us that she is The Beetle) for illegal broomstick flying. The invisible person bumps into Milly. The two good looking guys are talking in a hallway full of people. We learn that their names are Tim and Azmat as they introduce themselves to the Canadian girl on the bike (Cas Crowfeather). The Beetle leads Milly to her living area, and she meets Ethel - they just happen to be sharing rooms. They don't exactly get off to a flying start. Outside, a girl in a weird white costume is having a sword fight with a guy in a black coat. Cas, Ethel and Milly all run out to see what is going on. Once they've stopped fighting, the girl in the weird white costume takes off her mask - she is Deirdre Swoop, who was Head Girl at Pentangle's. The guy in the black coat is Nick Hobbes -the one who bumped into Milly. Nick Hobbes invites "someone" (he looks at Milly, who is going to accept), to go for a coffee, but Ethel pushes her way in. Cas, Tim and Azmat arrive with pizza and drinks after they've gone and have a party. Ethel and Nick Hobbes go to Misery's café. Hobbes tells Ethel about "The All-Seeing Eye," which they all have to face before they are allowed into Weirdsister. The Beetle, Jenny Wendle, Alicia Thunderblast and Jonathon Shakeshaft are arguing about whether to put the students through the ordeal of going before the Eye. The three teachers open a box, which has runes on it, and an orb-shaped object like a moon rises out of the box. Ethel goes and apologises to Milly and says that they should try to be friends. Milly looks slightly doubtful about this. Cas walks in and recognises Ethel as the girl who nearly ran her over in her car. Ethel apologises again and offers to make breakfast the next morning - Cas and Milly look doubtful again. In the morning the students are told about the Eye. They are in their rooms, looking worried. Deirdre comes in and tells them not to worry. All that happens is you stand before it. If it glows green, you can go through, but if it glows red, a figure from your past appears and tells you about your worst faults. If you are evil enough, it sends you right back to where you came from. Deirdre leaves. Ethel tells Milly that she can outwit the Eye - Milly refuses to cheat. However Hobbes meets up with her later and convinces her to go through with it by telling her that he likes her. Just before the ceremony Cas really puts her foot in it and tells Milly her plaits make her "look like a kid." (Maybe it's 'cos everyone else is all dressed up and poor old Milly hasn't bothered to make the effort). The Eye is summoned from its box. Cas walks through first with a green light. Milly goes next and Miss Hardbroom appears, telling her not to go through with the plan. Milly tells her to push off 'cos she is running her own life now. Azmat's gran is there with a list as long as a toilet roll, just as he predicted. Hobbes slips off to talk to Milly - he says that she must do it now. Surprise surprise, he is going to go before Ethel, so she can get in too. Milly unrolls a drawing of the Gauge of Humility, and makes it come to life and settle on top of the real one. It works - Hobbes and Ethel go through to the Weirdfest. Later, Milly goes to look for Hobbes. He is with Ethel - looking very cosy. She runs off to her room. She summons her drawing back and rips it up. Cas comes in, and stands there in a very fake gob smacked pose as Milly cuts off her plaits. Quotes Miss Hardbroom: Mildred Hubble. Mildred: Yes, Miss Hardbroom? Miss Hardbroom: Whoever would have thought it possible the frightened little girl who couldn't fly a straight line on her broomstick, and here you are about to enter these hallowed halls of magical science. And you're going to throw it all away. Always jumping into some desperate plan without considering the consequences. It'll be your downfall. Mildred: And I have no one to blame but myself. Miss Hardbroom, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Miss Hardbroom: Very well. But if so, you must learn to live with them. Good luck, Mildred. Ethel: Hubble Bubble. Mildred: Ethel Hallow. Ethel: I don't believe it. I don't want to believe it. Mildred: You look so...different. Ethel: I do, don't I? Whereas you, Mildred Hubble, look exactly the same. Pigtails and all. Dewdrop: We are not in a school in the middle of nowhere now, Miss Hubble. We are at a college in the center of Cambridge. Don't want to start any witch hunts, do we, Miss? Category:Weirdsister College